Two Enemies Fall In Love
by Sarmt393
Summary: Two people from two different worlds fall in love. Some people don't accept their love while some do. What happens? Will their love last long?
1. Chapter 1: The secret Admirer

Hi! This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Plese read and review. Falmes and compliments are all welcomed. Pls review. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plots... Plese don't sue... This disclaimer is for all the chapters...

Chapter 1: The Secret Admirer

It was their sixth year. As usual they went to Platform 9 ¾ to board the train. She entered the train looking for a empty compartment. She hadn't seen Ron and Harry yet. She sat down and looked out the window. The train didn't move yet but she could tell they were about to leave.

Suddenly the door slid open and then a guy asked, "Excuse me, are you alone? Can we sit here? All the compartments are already used and we still don't have a place to stay in."

"What are you talking about Ron? You know that you always sit with me. Come on in! You too Harry." Hermione said and finished the sentence with a dazzling smile.

"Hermione, is that you?"

"Of course it is. You don't know me anymore?"

"I do. But I'm a little shocked to see you like this."

Hermione knew she changed in the summer. Her teeth were perfect, her hair became straight and her body curves were clearly seen.

"Okay. So, what's different about me that made you shocked?"

"I don't know. Just stuff."

"Whatever Ron."

The trio sat down and started looking at the amazing view that was just ouside their window while telling each other stories from their summer. One hour after, which seemed like 5 minutes to them, Hermione spoke,

"Hey, we should start changing. I think we're quite near Hogwarts."

"Yup. You're right."

They changed into their school robes. After they changed, Malfoy and his bodyguards came in.

"So the two of you came back?" He said with a smirk. "I didn't think Potty and Weasel could handle more insults. Oh by the way, where is your filthy mudblood friend?"

"I'm here Malfoy. Why are you looking for me? Couldn't stop thinking about me in the summer?" Hermione said and then showed him her own smirk.

"What! Me, a pureblood, think about you, a mudblood, during summer? Stop dreaming Granger."

"Do you have anything else to say ferret? If nothing else, then please leave us be because I'm getting annoyed by your voice and your presence."

Draco was so angry he stormed out of the compartment with fury clearly exposed on his face.

They finally arrived Hogwarts and the first years got sorted, they had the feast, they received their schedule and everything else that usually happens at the beginning of the year.

Hermione was going to the lavatory when she accidentally bumped into Draco. "Watch where you're going mudblood! Now, I have all your mudblood germs all over me."

"Sorry."

"What did you say Granger?"

"I said sorry. Why? Oh I forgot. You are so stupid that I think you don't know the meaning of sorry or probably you are too stuck up about your inflated ego that you don't have any manners, so thus, you never tried saying that word."

"Agh!" was all Draco said before he walked angrily towards the dungeons.

Hermione was so proud of herself about her insult to Malfoy.

_Who does she think she is? She is just a mudblood. A mudblood who changed during the summer. You know, if she wasn't a mudblood, I'd have to say she's actually beautiful. What did I just say? She is so not pretty. Granger would never be. Admit it. She is beautiful. Her eyes, her lips everything else is beautiful. Stop it! What's wrong with me? I'm arguing with myself. I'm going crazy. Yeah. Because you think Her—Granger is pretty. No I don't. Okay. I could go on forever like this. Was I about to call her Hermione? Somethings realy wrong with me. _Draco thought. He couldn't sleep all night because he was thinking about her.

Weeks like this passed. Draco had endless thoughts about Hermione. He couldn't sleep at night but when he was able to sleep, he dreamt about her. Everything about her. Until he finally concluded. _I, Draco Malfoy, am in love with Hermione Granger._

The following day, Hermione went to her Potions class with Harry. As usual, she listened attentively and took down notes. After, Harry and Hermione went to the library to do a bit of research for their homework.

"Hermione, I'm going to leave first so I can meet Ginny after her last class." "Okay then, see you at dinner!" Hermione answered back.

Hermione left the library and went to her room to drop off her homework. She looked at her desk and there was a letter. It said:

Dear Hermione,

I'm sure you're wondering who I am but I'd rather not tell you because I know how you would react if you knew who I was. There were many times when I saw you at different places. And each time I saw you, my heart seemed to skip a beat. I told myself you were quite beautiful. Then I couldn't get you out of my head after that. I kept trying to push the thought of you out of my mind but it seemed impossible for me to achieve. At night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't sleep at all so that's when I decided to write this letter to you. I never felt this way about you before or for any other girl. I want to tell you something. Please meet me in the Astronomy Tower after dinner.

-Anonymous-

Hermione then left her room to meet her friends at dinner. She couldn't stop thinking who the person who sent her that letter was. _It must be a Slytherin. Who is it? __What if it's a trap? No. The person who wrote that seemed serious. Who is it? I guess I'll have to wait and see._ Hermione didn't feel like eating dinner so she then excused herself and went to the Astronomy Tower to meet this secret admirer of hers. She was so damn curious that nothing could have stopped her from meeting that person that night.

She entered the room and she heard music. She saw a silhouette of a guy staring out of the window sill.

This mysterious guy didn't notice that she had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Thanks for reading... Please don't forget to review. Flames and Compliments are all welcomed...

Chapter 2: The Start

Hermione cleared her throat to gain attention from this mysterious stranger. The stranger turned his head revealing his identity. Hermione's eyes grew wide due to shock.

"Is this a trick or a trap? I don't know you well but I know you well enough that you'd never have feelings for me. A mudblood. Stop it Malfoy. We're not even friends. The more we can't be more than that."

"It isn't. I really do love you. People change. I changed."

"How do I know? How will I know for sure that you're not lying? You hate me. This could be a a plot that you made to make me fall in love with you then you'd humiliate me. How do I know you won't do that?"

"Here." He stretched out his closed hand then he opened it. There was a necklace there with a round pendant and there was a circle in the middle that was glass. "I don't know if you have heard about this necklace but it tells you how the person that is touching you his/her true feelings for you." He handed her a piece of paper that said:

red - love

blue – uncertain

black – enemy

white – friend

The darker the color turns, the more that person feels that way for you.

"Try it. Then you'll see how much I really love you."

Hermione took the necklace from his hands and she wore it.

Draco held her hand and it turned into red.

"See. I really do love you."

"Are you sure this isn't a trick?"

"Yes. I promise. It isn't"

"Okay then."

"I love you, Hermione."

"I….I…I….I love you too."

Draco hugged her and he lifted her and turned her around then he placed her back on the ground. They hugged until Hermione spoke, "We better go. It's already late and the professors might catch us here."

"Yeah. Okay. You go out first then I'll follow. Bye my love."

"Bye!"

Hermione ran down quietly then she went to her dorm. She was lying down trying to sleep but she couldn't. She kept thinking about her and Draco. She kept thinking about the things that happened in the Astronomy Tower. A few minutes later she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day, she woke up early as usual then she started her morning routine. She waited for Ron and Harry to come down. In the mean time, she just read a muggle book that he parents had told her to read in Hogwarts. She was so concentrated into reading that she didn't know that Harry and Ron were sitting in front of her. Ron suddenly said, "Hi Mione!" It was too unexpected for Hermione so she jumped in fright. Ron and Harry just kept laughing until she gave them an angry stare so they stopped from laughing.

They were walking down the stairs then they entered the Great Hall. They had their breakfast and went to their first class which was Potions.

Snape entered the room and all the students could tell that he was in a foul mood. They just kept quiet the whole time. Snape told them to mix up a potion.

"Your partners won't be your usual. You will have partners from the other house. Dumbledore had requested this to promote friendliness. Now, I will tell you who are your partners and you will sit beside them. They'll be your partners for the rest of the year."

These were the partners he called out:

Potter and Goyle

Wealey and Crabbe

Granger and Malfoy

After that, the trio had stopped listening to the rest of the partnerings. Hermione gathered her things and sat beside Malfoy. She got the ingredients for the recipe that Snape wrote on the board. Malfoy did the measuring and cutting and Hermione did the mixing and the stirring.

It was silent until Malfoy spoke, "Did you tell Potter and Weasley yet?"

"No. I'll tell them at the end of the day. You? Did you tell your friends?"

"Not yet. But I promise that I will when the right time comes."

"You better tell them soon."

"Okay."

Potions class ended and they placed there potion in a small tube.

They left and proceeded to their next class.

At the end of all their classes, there was still an hour before dinner would start.

"Hey guys, let's go to the lake for a little fresh air." Hermione suggested

"Okay." The two had said together

They reached the lake and they sat on the bench.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Okay. Promise you won't get mad."

"We promise."

"I…. I am…."

"You're what Hermione?"

"I'm with Draco. You know, we're kinda together."

"What! You're together?" Ron screamed and his face was turning red so much like his hair.

"How? He's our enemy." Harry said with a voice of anger and disbelief

" You promised you wouldn't be mad! Well it just happened ok? I love him. Please don't take away my happiness."

"How do you know he's not lying?"

"Through this." She pulled out her necklace the one that Draco gave her the other night. "This can tell how the person who is touching me feels about me."

"But Hermione, that's Malfoy you're talking about."

"Yeah. We all know he's not a nice guy. He's our enemy."

"He's your enemy. He used to be mine but not anymore. I love him."

"But…"

"No buts! I love him and that's the bottom line!"

"Fine. But we won't treat him nicer or anything. We're only accepting it since we're your friend. But the minute he hurts you, tell us and we'll make him pay for hurting you."

"He won't hurt me. I can tell through his eyes. Thanks for understanding though."

They left the lake and they went to dinner. Hermione received a parchment which wrote:

I'm thinking you told them already.

Signed D. M.

She got a quill and wrote:

Yup. We'll talk later. People will notice that an owl reached me then you. It would be clear. See you in the library after dinner.

After dinner, they went to the library. Hermione was there first and she waited for Draco while sitting in her usual area.

"So how did they take the news?"

"Well, they got mad at first but then they calmed down eventually."

"So they're okay with it?"

"I guess so. When will you tell them?"

"Next time. Not now. Now isn't the right time."

"Okay. We should go. The library's about to close."

"Yeah. Seems that way."

Hermione went to her dormitory and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

please read and review... thanks!1

Chapter 3: Trip to Hogsmeade

Hermione woke up to a beautiful Saturday morning. She took a nice long bath and then she changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and slipped in a fitting white tee. She went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. She sat down in between Harry and Ron who were stuffing their mouths with pancakes.

"Hey Hermione! What are you gonna do today?" asked Harry

"Well, I don't think I'm gonna do anything later."

"Oh good. Then, will you come with me and Ron to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yeah sure. Iam really craving for some Butterbeer."

"Okay. We'll leave at exactly 9:00."

"Okay. Great! I'll see you at the common room. I have to go to the library and finish my Charms essay."

"Okay. See you then!" the two said together

Hermione walked into the library and sat down on a table where she usually sat and she started doing her Charms essay. Draco walked in the library for he was looking for Hermione who was almost done. He didn't bother to disturb her because she looked so concentrated at her work. When Hermione was done, she looked up and was surprised to see Draco standing in front of her.

"Hi Draco!"

"Hey Hermione! What are you gonna do today?"

"I'm going to the Three broomsticks with Harry and Ron. Wanna come?"

"Oh. Yeah sure."

"Okay meet us at the entrance. Be there 9 sharp or maybe five minutes after cause I'm gonna meet them first at the Gryffindor Common Room. You know, they can be late sometimes but who knows. They might be early for once.'

"Okay. See you later."

Draco left and Hermione followed after. She looked at her watch and it was still 8:45. So she decided to go to the common room and read a book while waiting for them. At 9:00, Harry and Ron went through the portrait. Hermione didn't tell them that Draco would be coming along. They left and went to the entrance. Hermione ran to hug Draco while Harry and Ron were confused why he was there as if he knew they were going to Hogsmeade.

"OH yeah! I forgot to tell you guys, Draco's gonna come with us today."

"Fine. But I'm not treating him any better." Ron said

"Come on. He changed already. You should know that. I love him and he loves me."

"Okay. But we're only doing this for you. Not because we like him."

"Thanks guys!"

"Yeah sure. Whatever"

"Malfoy. I see you're gonna come with us." Said Ron

"Yeah. You guys don't mind right?"

"No. It's okay. But we're letting you come because of Hermione and not because we like you." Harry said

"Okay thanks. And I'm also being nice to you cause of Hermione."

"Are we all ready? Then let's go. "said Hermione

They went to Hogsmeade drank their butterbeer and bought different kinds of sweets. Harry and Ron left and went to Hogwarts to play wizard chess.

Draco and Hermione sauntered while holding hands.

"Hermione, I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too."

"It's amazing. We used to be enemies and look at us now, we're closer than any one could ever be."

"Yeah. We better be going before it gets too late."

They left and reached Hogwarts. Draco dropped Hermione off at the Great Hall while he went to the Slytherin Common Room to relax for a while before dinner.

He wanted solitude but what could he do, Pansy was there waiting for him. _Fuck! That annoying bitch is here. _He thought.

"Drakkie! Where were you? I was looking for you the whole day. Don't leave me again. Okay?" Pansy said while hugging Draco with possessiveness.

"Why should I tell you where I went? You're not my mother. As a matter of fact, I don't want you near me. The more I don't want you touching me, so get your filthy hands off me Parkinson." Draco said cruelly to her with an expression of hate and disgust.

"What's the matter Drakkie? You're usually not this mean to me." Pansy said with watery eyes.

"The matter is that I'm here wanting peace but what can I do, you are here annoying me so much that I want to tear my ears out. Oh yeah! STOP CALLING ME DRAKKIE!" Draco had said this in a fit of rage that he practically screamed at her in the end.

Pansy ran away with tears falling from her eyes. Draco didn't care at all. He was used tothis. Girls always cried after he dumped them. And, he knew Pansy would be all over him again at dinner. He went out of the Slytherin Common Room and he was headed for nowhere. Since he had an hour before dinner, he decided to go to the lake for some peace to calm himself down.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plots

Chapter 4: Someone Found Out

He was throwing stones at this body of water while he was deep in his thoughts. He thought at how unexpectedly Potter and Weasley had accepted his and Hermione's relationship. Then he wondered how he was going to tell Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle. He knew they would be furious. Blaise had been his best friend for as long as he can remember and he knew he hated Hermione. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't even notice someone creeping up from behind.

"Boo!" a vice shouted while the person poked him in the sides.

"Ah! Oh Hermione! I'm gonna get you. Why'd you scare the hell out of me?"

Hermione kept on laughing while she tried to speak but she was laughing too hard that Draco couldn't understand a word she said.

"What did you say?"

Hermione calmed herself down but she was still laughing in her head considering the fact that he jumped when she said boo.

"I said, I couldn't pass up the chance to scare you. I knew you would never notice that I was behind you. So, I ended up scaring the hell out of you."

"Hmph!" was all Draco could say then he pouted

"Oh don't be a bay that was just a joke. What were you thinking about? You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn't hear me."

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering how to tell my friends about us."

"There's an us?"

"You know there is."

"Yeah. I know. I just wanted to test you. Maybe you had second thoughts."

"Why would I have second thoughts? All I know is that I love you so much that I don't care what happens to the rest off the world just as long as I know you're perfectly fine."

Hermione didn't know what to say so she just blushed to a shade of light pink.

"It's getting dark. And I think you didn't notice the sunset that just happened. We better go back to the castle."

"How would I be able to notice the sun going down when you scared me?"

"It was pretty funny. You should have seen the look on your face."

"Okay. Okay. Whatever you say. Come on!" Draco said while taking her hand. They sauntered slowly through the meadows until they reached the huge doors of Hogwarts. They were going to the Great Hall ang Hermione tried to pull away her hand from Draco's grip.

"What's wrong? Why are you pulling your hand away from mine?"

"Well, if you haven't been paying attention, we're about to enter the Great Hall and you're still holding my hand. If people saw us holding hands, then they'd know about us."

"So what if they know about us?"

"They'd be angry. We are from different houses. They wouldn't think it'd be right. So before we start chaos in Hogwarts, let's think before we do something that could cause Hogwarts to be in chaos."

"Okay, fine. I get your point. I have a picture in my head of how they'd react and believe me, it isn't very pretty."

They stepped away from each other and Hermione entered the Great Hall followed by Draco five minutes later.

The whole dinner Hermione and Draco kept on staring at each other. They didn't want to break eye contact but they were too afraid that people might catch them so they constantly looked away from time to time.

Draco stood up and went to the Slytherin Common Room. Then Blaise dragged him outside to the corridor. "What are you doing?" Draco shouted at him

"I know."

"About what?"

"I know about you and Hermione."

"How did you know?"

"I noticed. You didn't make fun of her anymore and you kept staring at her. I've known you ever since I was young and I never saw you smile until a while ago during dinner. I saw you. You were smiling at Hermione and she smiled back at you."

"Fine. I won't lie to you. It's all true. "

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah. I've never felt this way about a girl before. She's the first girl to make me smile. Please don't' make me stop loving her. I love her so much."

"I understand and I'll help you hide it from everyone else. Especially you're father."

"Thanks Blaise."

"Your welcome."

They went back inside and they were surprised to see a Pansy Parkinson with a mischievous grin. "What's wrong Pansy?" Blaise asked.

"Him." She said pointing at Draco.

"What about me?"

"You're in love with that filthy mudblood."

"Don't you dare call her a mudblood!"

"I'll call her a mudblood if I want to because she is a mudblood."

Draco got more furious by the second and then he pulled hi wand out and he pointed it at Pansy, "Call her a mudblood again and I'll kill you." Draco said this with a very angry voice.

Pansy had never seen Draco this mad before. All she could do was nod and she ran all the way up to her dorm and cry.

"Calm down." Blaise said, "People will get suspicious."

"I know. It's just that I know that fucking bitch will tell everyone. Maybe she'll evn tell my father or worse Voldemort."

"No. She won't."

"How do you know?"

"Pansy doesn't give up with a fight. So before she goes ratting you out, she'll try to get even. But I think she can't do much damage. You love each other so much right?"

"Yeah."

"Then if you're love is as strong as what I think it is, then you'll make it through."


	5. Chapter 5

Please review... Oh by the way... Don't ya think that Draco Malfoy is hot? If only he were real...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot

Chapter 5: The Day of the Incident

The next day, Hermione was walking alone in the hallway. Suddenly, someone grabbed her and pulled her behind the statue. She was about to scream for help but she realized it was just Draco. "What is it?" she asked while whispering

"They know?"

"Who knows?"

"Blaise and Pansy."

"How?"

"They noticed."

"So I guess we have to keep it a low profile."

"Yeah. I'm just scared she'll tell everybody or she'll tell my father."

"Let her. If she will, then we'll face everything together."

"No. You don't understand. If my father knew, he'd kill you."

"He can't. I love you. Trust me. Nothing can kill me, not even your father if I'm with you."

"Okay. Just be on the lookout."

"Okay. I'll be careful. Bye!"

"Bye!"

After classes, they went out to the lake for peace. It started snowing and Hermione cuddled with Draco for warmth. "Draco, you're so warm."

"I'll keep you warm then."

A snow flake fell on Draco's nose and Hermione just blew it off and they lye down on the partially snow covered grass. "Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day, they threw snow balls at each other in a playful way and they just kept laughing. Draco said, "You look gorgeous in the snow."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

It was already winter and Dumbledore announced one day that they'll have a Winter Ball that year. The Winter Ball was a month and a half away. It was enough time for preparation and everything.

Hermione's POV:

Hermione was just eating her dinner and she was laughing with her friends then an owl reached her. It had a parchment rolled in it's mouth. She took it and it read:

Meet me in the library after 5 minutes after dinner.

She thought it was Draco so she couldn't wait. She continued enjoying her meal. She went to the library like the parchment had said.

But much to her surprise, she saw Draco kissing Pansy.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she said, "Draco, how could you? I thought you loved me. All you wanted to do was hurt me. So everything you told me in the Tower that night was nonsense. Here." She took off the necklace and threw it at Draco.

She ran to the Gryffindor Common Room in tears.

Draco's POV:

Draco was eating his dinner when an owl came and gave him a parchment. It read:

Meet me in the library after dinner.

Draco thought it was Hermione so he got excited. After dinner he went to the library expecting Hermione. He didn't see Hermione there but He saw Pansy.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is the library. You don't own this place so I can come here anytime I want."

The door opened and Pansy suddenly grabbed Draco and kissed him.

"Draco, how could you? I thought you loved me. All you wanted to do was hurt me. So everything you told me in the Tower that night was nonsense. Here." She took the necklace off and threw it at Draco then she ran away in tears.

Draco turned his head to Pansy, "You evil bitch! Why'd you do that? I hate you. Don't talk to me again. I hate you and I always will!" he screamed at her face and left.

Pansy's POV:

Pansy got two parchments and wrote on them. She sent one to Draco and the other one to Hermione.

She laughed in her head as she thought, _I'm going to break them up tonight. I'll make it seem like Draco is cheating on her. She'll be so mad and they'll break up._

She waited in the library and Draco entered then he asked her, "What are you doing here?"

"This is the library. You don't own this place so I can come here anytime I want."

Pansy knew Hermione was about to enter so she grabbed Draco and kissed him.

Hermione started to speak then she turned her head.

She was saying, "Draco, how could you? I thought you loved me. All you wanted to do was hurt me. So everything you told me in the Tower that night was nonsense. Here.

"You evil bitch! Why'd you do that? I hate you. Don't talk to me. I hate you and I always will!"

Pansy thought, _He may hate me now but he'll thank me later. I helped him save his reputation._

Normal POV:

Hermione ran to the Gryffindor Common Room in tears. Harry and Ron sat beside her and they rubbed her back for comfort. "What happened?" Ron said with a concerned voice.

"Hermione, tell us. Is it Malfoy? Did he hurt you?" Harry said

"He…. He…. In the library…… Snogging with Pansy." Was all Hermione could say

"What? How could he?" (Harry)

"I'm not gonna forgive him. I 'm gonna go there right now and beat him up until he wishes he never did that to you." Ron said while his face was turning to the color of his hair because of anger

"No. Ron, stay here. I need my friends now." With that, she continued crying.

They stayed with her the whole night until she cried herself to sleep.

The next day was a Saturday. It was the weekend where the girls and the boys would buy their clothes for the Winter Ball.

Hermione woke up and then she tried to forget all about Draco. She took a quick shower and then she brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. She covered all that by a charm.

"Hey Ron! Hey Harry! Ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah."

They went to the Great Hall and ate pancakes and muffins and then they left for Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron had picked out their tuxedos and Hermione had picked out a beautiful dress.

They still had a lot of time so they went to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. They finished it and they went for a walk in the far end of Hogsmeade. They met Malfoy there and they were about to turn around but Draco held Hermione.

"Hermione, let me explain."

"Let you explain what? I'm not stupid. I saw everything. I don't need an explanation." Hermione said while trying to pull away her hand.

"Let go of her!" Harry and Ron said together while pushing him. "Hermione, run and go ahead to the castle. We'll hold him off."

Hermione ran to the castle as fast as she could.

Draco was about to call out to Hermione but Ron had punched him in the cheek.

"Stop punching me and let me explain."

"Fine. Since we don't really know anything, we'll let you explain."

"Okay. Yeaterday, I received a parchment that said meet tme in the library after dinner. I assumed it was Hermione and that she wanted to tell me something in private. But when I got there, turns out, it was Pansy who sent me that. She knew Hermione was about to enter so she forcefully kissed me."

"Is this true?"

"Yes. I would never do anything to hurt Hermione. I love her."

"She did seem happy when she was with you. We only want to see her happy again so we'll set you up to meet in the lake so that you can explain."

"Thanks."

The next day, Harry and Ron brought Hermione to the lake. Draco was hiding behind the bushes until Hermione sat down. He revealed his presence then he started speaking.

"Hermione, I want you to know the truth."

"What truth? The truth that you were just using me?"

"No. The truth of what happened that night. Please hear me out. I won't stop until you listen to me."

"Okay. If it will save me time if I listen to you. Then speak."

"That night, I received a note that said meet me in the library after dinner. I thought it was you so I went there. Exactly the time you arrived, Pansy forcefully kissed me. I didn't want her to but she did. I'm so sorry. I'd never do anything to hurt you. I only want you to be happy. You believe me right?"

"Yes. I believe you. I also love you. That's what you want me to say right? I'm not stupid. I should have never trusted you in the first place. Stop making up stories. You just want to hurt me again. This is your way of getting out of trouble so that I will fall in love with you again and then you'll use me and everything will be repeated and you'll make up stories so that you'll have fun playing with my broken heart. You see, I'm tired. I deserved to be loved. I thought you'd love but I was so wrong." Hermione said furiously and she started walking away.

"Hermione, please. I promise. I swear. That was the truth. I'm not playing with your heart. I agree with you that you deserved to be loved and let me be the one to love you. This isn't for fun but because I love you from the bottom of my heart."

"Whatever. I don't need your lies and I don't need you and don't call me Hermione! I don't know why I ever trusted a ferret like you. Goodbye Malfoy! Oh and last, stay out of my life!" by then, Hermione had disappeared from their sight.

She wanted to believe him but she was already too hurt and she started becoming more careful. She cried more that night and she didn't even go to dinner. She just stared out of the window and into the moon while a river of tears flowed down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading this far. don't forget to review... Thanks...

Chapter 6:The Winter Ball

Draco still didn't talk to Pansy after what she did. It was all her fault. If she hadn't interfere then Hermione would be in his arms now. Draco, for the first time in his life was able to cry. He cried all throughout the night. In the day he would keep everything inside. A wave of pain would always come crashing down on him each time she saw Hermione. He missed her. He missed her a lot.

Hermione always cried at night and she would only stop when tears just wouldn't fall out anymore. When she literally stopped crying, her heart would cry. Each time she thought about him or saw him, some kind of pain would be felt in her chest.

The Winter Ball was going to be held tonight. The girls were all excited to show off their dresses. The boys were excited to see their dates. Hermione wasn't even planning to go but Harry and Ron had forced her to go. She took a shower placed light make up, designed her hair and then she wore her gown.

Draco went to the ball for only one reason, he wanted to see Hermione. He knew she would look stunning in any dress. Although he felt pain when he saw her, he still loved her and wanted to see her all the time and he had a surprise for her.

Hermione was the last one to enter the Great Hall. The minute she walked in, all eyes were on her. She was very beautiful. Her dress was long and was a strapless one. It was a very dark shade of green at the bottom and the top and they grew lighter approaching the center which was silver. The two colors may have been simple but the two colors blended nicely. She wore silver dangling earrings, her necklace was silver with a silver dragon as a pendant and her bracelet was also silver with a snake twirled around it. Her hair was tied into a bun with some curls hanging around her face.She looked perfect that night.

Harry approached Hermione and they started to dance. To the surprise of Hermione, no other couple was dancing and all eyes just stared at them.

Draco wished he was Harry. Harry stopped at the end of the song and she was facing the door. Harry told her, "Stay that way."

She did as she was old and she continued to face there. Then a huge scroll started rolling down and revealed the words in capital:

I'M SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I LOVE YOU!

She knew it was from Draco. She was shocked that he did this in public. She turned around and she saw Draco kneeling. He started speaking

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I do love you. I'll tell you how much you mean to me. You're the sun in my life. You brighten up a gloomy day. You give me warmth in the insides when I feels like it's winter within me. You're my moon. You give me hope and courage when everything feels impossible. You stay with me during my darkest hours. You are my sky. You show me freedom and I finally realized that my love for you has no limits like the sky has no boundaries. You're my everything. Without you, I have nothing, I mean nothing and I am nothing. But with you, I'm the complete opposite. Because with you, I feel like I can be myself when I'm with you and I have seen a side of me that I thought wasn't there. So please don't leave me. I need you. You are like the air that I need to breathe, the water I need to drink. I only want to make you happy. I love you Hermione."

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes. Draco saw and he said, "I aid I'll make you happy and even if it means staying out of your life then I will."

"No. Draco. No. I love you too."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy. These are tears of joy. I love you too. But how do I know you're not lying?"

"Look into my eyes. Can you see it?"

"Yeah. I can see it. I can see your honesty and sincerity."

Draco took her in his arms and they started dancing. He put his arms around her waist while she placed her arms around his neck and they just kept staring into each other's eyes with a smile on their faces. At the end of the song, he swung her around like he did before. But they heard a bell. A bell that meant that the war had started. They all magically changed their clothes into their uniforms so that they can distinguish friend from foe.

They all started casting spells at the deatheaters. Draco saw his father facing Hermione. His father was about to cast a curse but Draco jumped in and took the curse and he protected Hermione.

"Now son, I see you're with this filthy mudblood. It's good that I killed you. Now, I will kill her."

He was about to cast a spell but Hermione had already casted the spell on him first. Voldemort got angry and he was about to kill Hermione because she had killed his most loyal servant but Harry interfered and he killed Voldermort there. The rest of the deatheaters retreated while some surrendered.

Hermione picked up Draco and she held him close. "Draco, please don't leave me. I love you. Please don't leave me." She kept repeating. She kept on crying. She didn't know what to do. Draco saved her life. Her tears kept on flowing and it seemed like it would never end.

She dragged Draco inside and she saw Blaise.

"Hermione, Draco told me to give this to you before just in case.'" Blaise said while handing her an envelope.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A letter, a potion and flashbacks

Hermione took the letter from Blaise's hands and she opened it. There were two pieces of folded paper inside and the necklace that he had once given her was also there. She wore the necklace then she took out one that said: read this first

She opened it and it read:

Dear Hermione,

I love you. I just want you to know that. I think that when you have received this letter, I am already dead. Well, you might be surprised that I know that when I was writing this. Before you and I started loving each other, you know, when I was the only one who had feelings for you, I was researching in the library for a potion. I knew there was a war that was going to happen so I decided to do what I can. I finally got what I wanted but it's not fully what I want it to be. It is a resurrection potion. I wanted to make this in case you were dead but it turns out I died. If you love me, please make this potion. But if you don't then I guess it's okay but I want you to know that I love you and I always will. You might be wondering why I never kissed you especially since there were so many moments that were perfect for a kiss. This potion needed to be the first kiss between the two lovers otherwise it didn't work. You have to drink the potion but keep it in your mouth. Don't swallow it. Transmit the liquid from the one who is alive to the one who is dead through a kiss. The recipe is in the other paper and this must be done within 2 hours from the person's death. Before I forget, there is another side effect. I will forget all our memories together when I become alive again. I will still remember you but not the same way I did when I started loving you. Now you understand why it's not full the one I wanted but there was no other one. I'm giving you back the necklace as a reminder of the love we had. I just want you to know again that I love you. Remember, we can always make new memories. I love you and thank you if you're willing to do this to resurrect me.

Love,

Draco Malfoy

Hermione cried when she read this. Although she knew Draco wouldn't remember anything, she still wanted to do it. She looked at the time and she had 1 hour left. She gathered all the ingredients but there was a lacking one which was out of supply. She told Harry and Ron to go to the Forbidden Forest and 10 pieces offur from a centaur.

They went there and it took them 15 minutes to find a centaur. They went out quickly. The potion took 30 minutes to cook.

Hermione still kept on crying. But she wanted to do this. She wanted to save Draco from the claws of death. She needed Draco.

It was the time. She let it cool for a while then placed some of it in her mouth.

She brushed Draco's blonde hair away from his face then she it behind his ear. She caressed Draco's face with her hand. She wanted to memorize him first and she wanted to touch him and feel him while she still had the chance.

After, she kissed Draco. It was her first kiss. It felt like time had stopped the moment her lips collided with his.

She expected Draco to open his eyes and realize that Hermione was kissing him then he'd insult her then he'd throw her off him.

But he didn't.

He just stayed in that position. When Hermione pulled back, Draco was still dead. He wasn't alive. He didn't open his eyes.

Hermione cried. She thought this potion could bring her one true love alive but he didn't. Turns out, she was a second too late.

Her cries and screams and pleas for him to come back alive were heard echoing through the whole school.

She kept on crying. Her eyes were so red. She knew she couldn't cry any more but the tears, they were just falling down from her eyes.

Then flashbacks of her and Draco went through her head.

Her reading the letter:

**Dear Hermione, **

**I'm sure you're wondering who I am but I'd rather not tell you because I know how you would react if you knew who I was. There were many times when I saw you at different places. And each time I saw you, my heart seemed to skip a beat. I told myself you were quite beautiful. Then I couldn't get you out of my head after that. I kept trying to push the thought of you out of my mind but it seemed impossible for me to achieve. At night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't sleep at all so that's when I decided to write this letter to you. I never felt this way about you before or for any other girl. I want to tell you something. Please meet me in the Astronomy Tower after dinner.**

**-Anonymous-**

Their talk in the Astronomy Tower:

"**Is this a trick or a trap? I don't know you well but I know you well enough that you'd never have feelings for me. A mudblood. Stop it Malfoy. We're not even friends. The more we can't be more than that."**

"**It isn't. I really do love you. People change. I changed."**

"**How do I know? How will I know for sure that you're not lying? You hate me. This could be a a plot that you made to make me fall in love with you then you'd humiliate me. How do I know you won't do that?"**

"**Here." He stretched out his closed hand then he opened it. There was a necklace there with a round pendant and there was a circle in the middle that was glass. "I don't know if you have heard about this necklace but it tells you how the person that is touching you his/her true feelings for you." He handed her a piece of paper that said:**

**red - love**

**blue – uncertain**

**black – enemy**

**white – friend**

**The darker the color turns, the more that person feels that way for you.**

"**Try it. Then you'll see how much I really love you."**

**Hermione took the necklace from his hands and she wore it. **

**Draco held her hand and it turned into red.**

"**See. I really do love you."**

"**Are you sure this isn't a trick?"**

"**Yes. I promise. It isn't"**

"**Okay then."**

"**I love you, Hermione."**

"**I….I…I….I love you too."**

**Draco hugged her and he lifted her and turned her around then he placed her back on the ground. They hugged until Hermione spoke, "We better go. It's already late and the professors might catch us here."**

"**Yeah. Okay. You go out first then I'll follow. Bye my love."**

"**Bye!"**

Their talk in Hogsmeade:

**Draco and Hermione sauntered while holding hands. **

"**Hermione, I love you. You know that right?"**

"**Of course I do. I love you too."**

"**It's amazing. We used to be enemies and look at us now, we're closer than any one could ever be."**

"**Yeah. We better be going before it gets too late."**

In the lake:

"**Boo!" a vice shouted while the person poked him in the sides.**

"**Ah! Oh Hermione! I'm gonna get you. Why'd you scare the hell out of me?"**

**Hermione kept on laughing while she tried to speak but she was laughing too hard that Draco couldn't understand a word she said.**

"**What did you say?"**

**Hermione calmed herself down but she was still laughing in her head considering the fact that he jumped when she said boo.**

"**I said, I couldn't pass up the chance to scare you. I knew you would never notice that I was behind you. So, I ended up scaring the hell out of you."**

"**Hmph!" was all Draco could say then he pouted**

"**Oh don't be a bay that was just a joke. What were you thinking about? You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn't hear me."**

"**Oh nothing. I was just wondering how to tell my friends about us."**

"**There's an us?"**

"**You know there is."**

"**Yeah. I know. I just wanted to test you. Maybe you had second thoughts."**

"**Why would I have second thoughts? All I know is that I love you so much that I don't care what happens to the rest off the world just as long as I know you're perfectly fine."**

**Hermione didn't know what to say so she just blushed to a shade of light pink. **

"**It's getting dark. And I think you didn't notice the sunset that just happened. We better go back to the castle."**

"**How would I be able to notice the sun going down when you scared me?"**

"**It was pretty funny. You should have seen the look on your face."**

"**Okay. Okay. Whatever you say. Come on!"**

Behind the statue:

"**They know?"**

"**Who knows?"**

"**Blaise and Pansy."**

"**How?"**

"**They noticed."**

"**So I guess we have to keep it a low profile."**

"**Yeah. I'm just scared she'll tell everybody or she'll tell my father."**

"**Let her. If she will, then we'll face everything together."**

"**No. You don't understand. If my father knew, he'd kill you."**

"**He can't. I love you. Trust me. Nothing can kill me, not even your father if I'm with you."**

"**Okay. Just be on the lookout."**

"**Okay. I'll be careful. Bye!"**

"**Bye!"**

First snow:

**they went out to the lake for peace. It started snowing and Hermione cuddled with Draco for warmth. "Draco, you're so warm."**

"**I'll keep you warm then."**

**A snow flake fell on Draco's nose and Hermione just blew it off and they lye down on the partially snow covered grass. "Hermione, I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

After that:

"**You look gorgeous in the snow."**

"**Thank you."**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

The Winter Ball:

**Then a huge scroll started rolling down and revealed the words in capital:**

**I'M SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I LOVE YOU!**

**She knew it was from Draco. She was shocked that he did this in public. She turned around and she saw Draco kneeling. He started speaking**

"**Hermione, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I do love you. I'll tell you how much you mean to me. You're the sun in my life. You brighten up a gloomy day. You give me warmth in the insides when I feels like it's winter within me. You're my moon. You give me hope and courage when everything feels impossible. You stay with me during my darkest hours. You are my sky. You show me freedom and I finally realized that my love for you has no limits like the sky has no boundaries. You're my everything. Without you, I have nothing, I mean nothing and I am nothing. But with you, I'm the complete opposite. Because with you, I feel like I can be myself when I'm with you and I have seen a side of me that I thought wasn't there. So please don't leave me. I need you. You are like the air that I need to breathe, the water I need to drink. I only want to make you happy. I love you Hermione."**

**Tears fell from Hermione's eyes. Draco saw and he said, "I aid I'll make you happy and even if it means staying out of your life then I will."**

"**No. Draco. No. I love you too."**

"**Then why are you crying?"**

"**Because I'm happy. These are tears of joy. I love you too. But how do I know you're not lying?"**

"**Look into my eyes. Can you see it?"**

"**Yeah. I can see it. I can see you're honesty and sincerity."**

**Draco took her in his arms and they started dancing. He put his arms around her waist while she placed her arms around his neck and they just kept staring into each other's eyes with a smile on their faces. At the end of the song, he swung her around like he did before.**

And lastly, the time when he jumped in front of her to save her from death. As each memory went through her head, the more she cried. Especially since Draco would never be in her life once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Pain

Hermione just sat beside Draco's dead body while she continued weeping for him. Suddenly, Draco opened his eyes and he said, "What the hell is the matter with you Granger?"

"What? Malfoy? You're alive? But how? You died in the war."

"Of course I'm alive. What war? The war has began! We better go out and fight."

"Calm down. The war has passed."

"Oh okay."

"Then why were you crying? You were crying for me weren't you?" Draco said and he finished his line with his traditional smirk.

"Why would I tell you? Why would I cry for a ferret like you?"

After that, Hermione ran and she went to the dormitory. It pained her to insult her love. It also pained her that he didn't remember anything. Her heart was broken. She was happy that he was alive but there was no use. She wanted him to be alive so that she can stay in his arms and simply be with him. But this was impossible since he didn't remember a single thing about them.

She found the book, the one where Draco found the potion that she made. It said, if it was a little bit late and the soul of the dead one is really fighting, then there is a 50-50 chance that person will live.

It had answered her question but it didn't silence the yearning of her heart.

There was really nothing she could do.

Draco would never be hers again. He'd never feel that way about her anymore.

She tried forgetting but it didn't help. Everything seemed to remind her of everything that had happened the past months.

Each time she saw him in the library or the Great Hall or anywhere, she would feel her eyes start to water but she didn't let her tears fall. She wanted to remain strong. She loved him so much that it actually hurt.

There was once, she was sitting by the lake while crying, then when she looked at her reflection in the water, she saw her and Draco together staring deeply into each other's eyes. This made her cry more.

When people asked her if she was okay, she'd always say she was fine but the truth was that she was the total opposite.

No one had asked or told Draco about what he had with Hermione because they knew he wouldn't believe. But some didn't tell him because they knew it was better this way.

Hermione tried to keep the pain to herself.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked her one day when she was staring into space while eating dinner.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"But you don't seem fine." Harry had commented.

"I am. I'm just… I don't know."

"Okay. But if you ever need to talk to someone, you know we're here for you." Ron said

"I know that."

She made up an excuse that she felt tired and she didn't feel like eating and she left the table. She went back to her dorm and she tried to sleep. Instead of sleeping, she just cried silently but she wiped the tears when her roommates had entered the room.

In the middle of the night, she went down to the Common Room cause she didn't want to wake her roommates up.

She sat down on the couch, conjured a glass of water and drank it. She placed her knees near her face and she hugged her legs with her arms. She placed her chin on her knees while tears came rolling down her cheeks.

Harry couldn't sleep that night so he went down. He saw Hermione crying so he silently sat down beside her. "Hermione, I know something's wrong. Tell me"

"I miss Draco so much and I still love him and even though he's alive, it's useless because he doesn't remember a thing. And if I try starting things again, I know he wouldn't feel the same way again. He's back to his old self. The side of him which I hate. But I still love him so much that it hurts so much when I see him."

Harry couldn't say anything so he gave Hermione a comforting hug. Hermione took the hug and she cried on his shoulder. Harry was saying things like it's okay, you'll find someone new or something great will happen soon.

The problem was that Hermione loved Draco so much and she didn't want to find someone new anymore. She knew she couldn't love another person. She could only love one person. Draco. He was her first love and he was her last lover.


	9. Firste type of ending

This is the first type of ending that I wrote. Obviously, there is another one after. Please read and I hope you'll like it. Please include which ending you liked better and tell me if I should write another story. Thank you... Oh yeah! If you're wondering why I wrote two endings, it's because I couldn't choose which one. Thanks again...

The Happy ending…

Hermione was still stuck up in love with Draco, the guy she could never have.

She was still sad even though it had been weeks since his resurrection.

One day, she was going to her Charms class while Draco was passing the hallway going the opposite direction. They didn't know that they were about to crash because Hermione was going through a book while Draco was looking for something in his bag.

They were an inch away and they looked up together but it was too late. They had already kissed accidentally for a short while.

Hermione was waiting for Draco's insult but what she didn't know was that in that very second that their lips collided, flashbacks of what happened before his death came back rushing through his head. He remembered everything that happened between them. The letter he sent her. Their talk in the Astronomy Tower and in Hogsmeade. The first snow and the following day. The Winter Ball and lastly, the time when he jumped to save her. It all came back to him.

He grabbed Hermione and he kissed her passionately. They pulled back, "Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"No need to pretend Hermione. I remember everything."

"But how?"

"The kiss. When you and I kissed, all the memories came flooding through my head."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know how I went through these past few weeks without you."

"I was miserable. I kept crying."

"I'm sorry. I'm the reason why you cried. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?"

"It's okay. It's not your fault that you forgot everything. I forgive you."

"You said you were miserable and you kept crying."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"How come I never saw you sad or crying?"

"Because I tried to hide everything."

"Oh."

"If you looked into my eyes, you'd see a part of my sadness. But it's gone now. Thank you for coming back to me."

"My pleasure. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and Hermione ran to her Charms class. She didn't care if she was late. She was too happy to even to listen in class.

They graduated and Draco held a party in the Malfoy Manor.

Three years after their graduation...

Draco took Hermione to a picnic near a lake. They were eating happily and they watched the sun go down. There were fireworks in the air and it spelled, Hermione will u marry me?

Hermione turned to Draco and she saw him on one knee while holding a small box. He opened it and saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a platinum band and there was a huge diamond on the top and at the sides were two smaller rubies. around the ring was engraved 'I love you'

Hermione said yes while tears of joy came streaming down her face. They kissed at that moment.

She had her wedding and the aisle was decorated with roses. She looked beautiful in her wedding gown.

They got married on the day of April 23. They had two beautiful children. A girl and a boy. They named the boy Dan and the Girl Honey.

The end


	10. second type of ending

This is another ending that I made. I know it's weird that I decided to put two different endings but like I told you, I couldn't choose. Hope you like this one too. Last thing... Please review... Thanks!

The Sad Ending

It had been many years since Hermione last saw Draco. Many years since Hermione graduated from Hogwarts.

She had a high-paying job and she was very wealthy already. Although she was a muggle, she had gained a high position in the wizard's and witches' society.

She had a very big mansion and it was almost the size of the Hogwarts' Castle. She was very rich that she was part of the Top 3 richest Wizard/Witch Ranking.

You may think her life was perfect and that she had moved on but you're wrong. She still loved him with all her heart. She had never forgotten about him. He was always in her mind every minute of every day.

When she's awake, she sees illusions of him in front of her. When she's asleep she dreams of being with him or her memories started playing a movie. The tears still came frequently but nobody knew about this. Nobody knew about anything. Not even her best friends.

Ron and Harry were still her best friends after they graduated. They thought she had moved on when she started smiling and laughing again. But they didn't know the truth. The truth was that she decided to hide all her pain and all her tears behind a smile. She didn't want the truth to be revealed out in the open. She preferred to keep it to herself.

She did have one trustee friend. Her diary. She wrote everything down. Her happiness when she was with him and her pain when she wasn't. all her feelings were written there in detail. Not a tiny single detail was left out.

Her parents knew nothing at all. Since they knew Hermione wasn't planning on getting married, they had an arranged marriage for her with a pureblood.

She wasn't happy and she definitely got angry when she knew but she couldn't say no to her parents. Once it was decided, it was final.

There she was, engaged, The man her parents chose for her was really nice. He was blond, tall, muscular but still had a sensitive side named Jason. She would have loved him if he came first. If only they met before Draco confessed his love for her. She could have gone on and on but they were only If onlys.

She also didn't want to hurt her parents and the man so she agreed to the marriage. But even if she had the courage to fight for her love, it was still useless. Draco was already married to a girl he met in work named Christine. As expected, she was a pureblood, she came from a wealthy family and she was beautiful.

Her wedding day finally came. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. She attracted all the eyes that were present and she looked around smiling.

She saw Ron and Harry. Ginny, Cho, Neville, her office mates, the Weasley family and a lot other people. But she was surprised to see a pair of silver eyes looking at her. She knew it was Draco Malfoy.

The walk across the aisle was still long. The moment her eyes landed on that silver pair of eyes, she had a moment of joy within her so she smiled but then she realized, it was her wedding and she was already walking down the aisle and Draco was already married.

When she remembered that, tears suddenly fell. But she still kept smiling though. But the tears fell silently and it rolled down her cheek as she walked slowly. No one noticed her tears. She knew that because when she looked around everyone had big smiles.

She got married and they went on their honeymoon.

5 years later she had one beautiful baby girl named Jane.

She loved her daughter so much. She wished she could say the same for her husband though. He was very sweet and charming towards her but his efforts were useless.

She still loved Draco Malfoy. She would never feel the same way nor would she ever love another man the same way she loved Draco.

Like what was said before, Draco was her first and last love.

She decided she couldn't go on and live like this anymore. She got a parchment and wrote a short note. Then she got another parchment and wrote a long letter. This one, she placed it in a envelope and wrote Draco on the top. She sent the letter for Draco by owl.

She went to her room and got a small bottle and drank it. It was poison. Her daughter wanted to play with her, "Mommy, wake up! Let's go and play."

Little Jane didn't know her mom had committed suicide. She called her father and Jason found the note. It read:

I'm so sorry. I just can't live like this. Please take care of or Jane. Tell her that I love her.

Draco heard a tapping sound at coming from the window. He opened it and saw an owl. It held a letter with his name on the top. Draco opened it and he read it what was written there:

Dear Draco,

This is Hermione Granger. I don't know if you still remember me but I have to tell you something. I love you. I know you're thinking I have gone crazy but that's how I feel. Look, something happened before the war. We were kind of an item. We loved each other so much and we didn't care who found out. The war came and your father tried to kill me because he knew about our love. But you jumped in and took the curse and you died. You left me a letter though. Read it for yourself if you don't believe me. (The letter was attached.)

That's wy you don't remember anything. Nobody bothered to tell yuo because they didn't like us together. I couldn't tell you because I was such a coward. I was scared you'd reject me and I'd feel more hurt which seems impossible. I want you to know that I love you and I always will. If you don't remember anything, then I guess it's fine. Things are okay the way they are now. We both are married but I just needed to tell you this. I'm going to commit suicide. I can't handle the pain any longer. It's too overwhelming. And if you want to stop me, which I highly doubt, you're too late. I'm probably dead by the time you're reading this. Remember, I love you.

Love,

Hermione

Draco stunned and he didn't move for minutes. Tears suddenly started falling. At that moment, flashbacks started playing in his head like a movie. Everything. He realized he was too late already. His love for Hermione came back but it turned to pain when he remembered she had killed herself.

He couldn't do anything now. "Why did I have to remember today?" He screamed while tears flowed down his cheeks like an endless river. He went to the kitchen and he got a knife.

He stabbed himself in the chest and a few seconds later, he died.

Christine found him and a note was beside him. It said:

I'm sorry Christine. It seems that I had a forgotten past and I remembered about my love. But I'm too late already. Tell everybody not to feel bad or sad for me. Don't even mourn for me. By now, I'm already in paradise because I'm finally reunited with my one love.

It was signed Draco.

They decided to hold the funeral of Hermione and Draco together. They buried them side by side and they placed the two lifeless bodies in one coffin and their hands were intertwined.

The End


End file.
